


The Best Thing That Has Ever Been Mine

by Yanyan (IvoicelessI)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Karasuno making the best late entrance ever, M/M, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Dynamics, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Self healing, Self-Esteem Issues, Yamaguchi Deserved Better than this bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoicelessI/pseuds/Yanyan
Summary: Don't you see?Yamaguchi is the ugliest omega who dared to fall in love with a perfect alpha.In a pack full of visuals, werewolves are supposed to be beautiful. In the Yukihiro Pack, Tadashi was a bastard child who's own mother detested and abandoned him. An omega with the most hideous appearance - and the incredibly undeserving wolf that dared to marry their most heart-stopping alpha.And Tsukishima keeps saying Yamaguchi meant the world to him, even if another, outstandingly beautiful omega is in love with him, even if he is the most perfect person Tadashi keeps falling for everyday and everyone had never failed to remind the omega how embarrassing he is to such an exceptional wolf. Kei really is, a remarkable alpha who deserved better after all.But don't you see?In a life nurtured with emotional abuse, Tadashi already knew his stance with Kei. Don't you see?Tadashi will prove to you how beautiful he really is.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The Best Thing That Has Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a story for me. A challenge after wallowing in a rut with writer's block and grew to love eventually after letting it take the reins from my hands. Not my best work but! This is the byproduct of the worst writer's block and the best healing from it. The good part? I already am halfway from finishing everything so this won't be left unfinished at all! Woohoo~
> 
> And what's a self-healing story without the hurt? The story touches mature themes such as intimacy in adult marriages and psychological bullying because of such personal relationships which you'll all find out later on. It's not explicit, but trust me when I say the worst of the drought hasn't even arrived yet. It gets a bit awful after but for now, let's take a walk down the most self-indulgent chapter everrrrr. Hahaha, thank you for clicking this story and giving it a chance! 
> 
> Amusez-vous bien! ヾ(^ิ∀^ิ)

“Hi, I have clementines and milk. Do you want some too?”

That time, Yamaguchi wasn’t even thinking. He was young, maybe about six or seven years old, and definitely already too short compared to this young, ginormous pup he found hidden in a small cave within the woods. He thinks it’s not about the imposing energy the pup gave off nor the same vulnerability that cries within the gold and the brown in his eyes.

It’s about friendliness. And Yamaguchi is a very friendly pup!

“Leave me alone.” The bigger pup sneers and Yamaguchi can see the hollowness in his cheeks very clearly. “I’ll hurt you if you don’t.”

“That’s not nice.” Yamaguchi pouts. Still, he’s not really afraid of the baby wolf for some reason. His heart thuds steadily within his chest and his milky scent reminds him of his Mama. Yamaguchi slowly crawls into the daylit space of this big cave, the basket digging into the skin of his elbows as he moves on all fours, and eventually sits next to him.

“Here. I will peel the clementines while you try the milk. My Mama packed it for me but I want you to have it.” There’s a kind smile on his face full of summery freckles and maybe that’s how the blonde pup realised he could probably fall asleep next to him if ever they were to sleep together in this cold, deserted groove.

Or at least, Yamaguchi thinks. He has the power to see through minds~

“If this is poisoned and my body starts dying, I will find a way to ruin your life so watch your back.” The blonde grumbles. He’s starving. Yamaguchi can see it like how he knows the skies are blue and young alphas have cooties. Mama says people will say random things they don’t mean when they are very hungry, so he nods excitedly at the blonde’s words without really understanding what ‘poison’ entails. “Okay!”

Without really thinking of anything else, the pup starts gingerly reaching out for the bottle of what looks like pale, unsweetened cow’s milk. His stomach probably hurts too much to even keep up his defiant act.

And that’s okay. Yamaguchi thinks he can see through the excitement in the blonde’s eyes and happily proceeds to start peeling the small fruits.

It’s been quiet since then. It took awhile for them to start talking once more but even that didn’t take away the comfort and contentment in Yamaguchi’s heart.

Later, he learned his name’s Tsukishima Kei. He’s been on his own ever since the rest of his pack died from an enemy breaching their territory and wiping out the rest of his people. Later, Yamaguchi Tadashi’s _own_ pack starts chastising him for sneaking off into the woods all on his own while the hunt hardly made it halfway through the designated time.

Later, everyone else found the weak and too big Tsukishima snuggled close to the very, very small Yamaguchi (“for warmth, Mama!”) and maybe they liked him too! Yamaguchi hears his pack elders talking about him for a long, long time. And while he tried to hold Tsukishima’s hand as he adjusted all throughout it, Yamaguchi thinks it went well.

Because in the end, his friendliness did more than save a life.

But if Yamaguchi were to look back on it…

Nobody really cares what he did.

* * *

Yamaguchi’s eyes were beautiful.

Though Tsukishima does say it’s not his favorite part when it comes to Yamaguchi. He says it’s his _freckles_ \- and, well, of course he’s lying. Yamaguchi thinks it’s endearing how when his mate’s hand always wanders around his body, it always eventually falls on his _ass_ , and that when the omega brings it up - the alpha pretends he doesn’t understand what he’s talking about. Always partnered with that glint in his eyes or that small dust of red on his cheeks.

Yamaguchi thinks he's always found himself a handsome, dummy alpha. _Dummy, Tsukki._

It’s been twenty years since Yamaguchi has stumbled upon this large pup. He thinks he can still remember how Kei bared his teeth back then in that small cave, now that he knows the term for what it looks like. And it was a bit funny too, how fine he was to be in the same place of a future alpha, who happens to be simultaneously discordant at the time. He used to think alphas are weird in his little puppy world, how he avoids them a lot. But then when it comes to this specific wolf, this man who would soon fill up his days and his mind, his omega just doesn’t feel so restless, even a bit more grounded. A not so little telltale clue of which wolf he’d soon be smitten with, of the alpha that has already connected deeply into his own wolf before they both even presented.

And right now, something in Yamaguchi’s heart seems to just grow colder thinking about it.

Something in him suddenly bolts when he hears the door knocking.

"Tsukishima-san?" It was a sweet, tender female voice. "Is anyone home?"

When Yamaguchi unlocks the threshold to his and Kei's house, his heart does a little turn when he sees just who exactly was standing outside. It was Yukihiro Aya.

The most beautiful and well-endowed daughter of his pack's Head Alpha. Aya, who just came out fresh from her first heat as an omega and still possesses the lingering traces of pheromones from her first cycle.

It's dangerous, Yamaguchi thinks. An omega flaunting her scent like that is bound to attract trouble.

"Tadashi-kun!" Aya beams. "I came around to bring you some blueberries from the woods. I heard Kei-san had a knack for them and thought I'd just bring over the best I've picked."

She brought berries for Yamaguchi's alpha. If it were anyone else, Tadashi thinks this omega just somewhat tried to provide for _his_ mate. Something ugly and disgusting festers at that thought.

But maybe he's just overthinking again.

"T-Thank you, Aya-kun!" He smiles politely. "I didn't exactly exp-"

"It's a shame you couldn't have come with us." Aya cuts off brightly. "With the other omegas, I mean. As the alphas hunt and the betas garden, the least we could do was look for forestial provisions. I guess you were busy?"

No, he...wasn't, exactly. But then nobody really asked for his side of the story. Yamaguchi recalls the looks the other wolves send him when he tries to actually make camaraderie, when he tries to provide provisions for his own alpha.

_"Was he always that freckled? It's unappealing when it's matched with his tan skin."_

_"Look, don't you think he doesn't know what he's doing? He probably doesn't know how to differentiate the edible from the inedible herbs."_

Yamaguchi thinks he's seen Aya linger around with those omegas more than once. So maybe he doesn't feel so comfortable as of now, standing in front of the Head Alpha's youngest.

Something in his gut suddenly stirs awkwardly. He feels a lump gathering in his throat but Yamaguchi's trying his best to swallow it down.

He wants her to leave.

"Can I come in?" Aya doesn't seem to be the passive aggressive type. She's just honestly blunt and open.

And Yamaguchi knows he should've said no. If he weren't okay with her, with this. But when you're a person who's an outcast within your people, denying the youngest daughter would only worsen your reputation.

So Yamaguchi says, "Sure."

Aya's face immediately sours a bit once she sneaks in, sniffs at their humble abode that Kei built from scratch. Tadashi thinks it's bittersweet for her. Like there's a part in the air that she likes and another half she dislikes.

"Is Kei-san home?"

"No." Yamaguchi rans a hand over his arm. "But he will be soon. He's just probably busy helping out with plumbing from Inoue's house."

"Oh, you guys don't have dinner around the bonfire? It's about six thirty right now. Supper should be finished preparing soon."

This is a bit easy, at least. The conversation is light hearted. Yamaguchi tuts shyly, "Ahhh. Tsukki and I prefer to keep to ourselves most of the time. I guess you can call us introverted, people who don't really spend a lot of time outdoors. It's routine so I guess the pack is used to us being absent."

"Ah." Aya grins in amusement. "I guess I can see that too. It's so cute! So what do you guys do when you're cooped up in this wonderful house all by yourselves for a _lotsa_ time, eh?"

A dirty joke. Yamaguchi pinches his face into a timid laugh at Aya's suggestive expression. "Nothing that fun, I promise Aya-kun."

She pouts.

"Sit by the couch if your legs are tired. I'll get you some lemon tea and some steamed buns. Be back for a while."

Tadashi hears her agreement.

The house is a bit small, the rooms carved together enough to make it spacious but only because they lack in numbers. And so through the open airway, Yamaguchi hums to himself as he prepares the snacks for his guest to munch on while she stays.

Maybe it shouldn't take awhile, but then the moon is already hanging above the night sky. It wouldn't be unusual for Kei to arrive by now, his campfire scent starting to pass through the gaps and corners of their home.

Once sensing it, Yamaguchi secretly preens. Always happy at the smell of his mate and his arrival.

"Aya." Kei says quietly the moment he's found her playing with the seams of their pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah." Aya smirks. Yamaguchi enters the room just in time to welcome home his mate, hands full and all.

"You told me your house is the best thing that's yours. Sooo, I tried to see for myself just how exactly heavy is that lie." The female omega crosses one long, slender leg over the other. "Turns out it wasn't."

Kei rolls his eyes. There wasn't any irritation present at all. "I think I've stomached enough of your eccentricity all throughout the morning. Should I really humor you now too?"

"Asshole." Aya laughs as she throws the pillow at the blonde's handsome face.

Yamaguchi tries to hand the tea and plate full of heated buns towards his guest. He tries to wait even if Aya doesn't seem to entertain him anytime soon, her eyes still glossy and absorbed towards his alpha.

Her cold treatment makes Yamaguchi's side awkward. So after sneaking a worried glance at Tsukishima, finds no hint of attention on him firsthand, he decides to set the items on their coffee table instead.

Kei casts the pillow he caught aside next to Aya and doesn't really welcome Yamaguchi back. In fact, he hardly spares him a look or a word as he tries to coax the young omega to leave.

But Yamaguchi thinks he's enjoying himself. Kei likes her presence because if he didn't, he wouldn't be coaxing her. He would probably throw her out himself by now, no conscience guilty.

"The Head Alpha will be looking for you soon." Kei frowns, tone cold and steady. "You should be going."

"Dad's going to be fine." Aya waves a dismissing hand. "I want to talk for a bit more."

"But he'll get annoyed though." Yamaguchi says softly. "You know how he is."

"How did it go over at Inoue's? I heard you've been aiding the alpha for a while. Is it all okay now?" Aya starts playing her fingers over the head of the seat. She sounds soft, quiet.

Yamaguchi feels a bit worse when Tsukishima hardly acknowledges him either.

"You're still secreting post-pheromones." The alpha said. "I'm serious. It's not appropriate for you to linger in my home."

 _My home._ Yamaguchi feels the coldness dulling him again, but it's stronger now. Like a knife digging through an open wound, the pain completely, gradually eating at his fragments.

Tsukishima is treating him like he doesn’t stand in this house too

Okay…

This overthinking, this delicate sensitivity to everything around him, every word left to linger irrationally in his thoughts. He knows that.

It’s just an off day today. A bad day where he woke up, feeling shackled and it hasn’t even started yet. And right now, where everything is just heavy already, it feels like his omega is being cast aside by its mate too. Petty of him. But his wolf is absolutely _howling_ inside. Something inside Yamaguchi cracks and his expression hardens.

It’s just a really bad day today...

Still, he's not wearing scent blockers right now. And he can't. He can't do this, they'll smell him, his anxiety, his restlessness, the pang of hurt, the slight uneasiness, and it's too stupid. It's too pathetic because of _course_ they're not acknowledging him, talking to him. Yamaguchi is not supposed to be a part of their conversation, he should've just left the room the moment Kei made himself at home.

 _Home._ This is the thing that matters most to Kei, right? It's not because of Yamaguchi. There's nothing here for him. He needs to leave….needs to leave the room at least. He needs to…

He needs to stop _falling_.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yamaguchi knows he can feel the tears collecting in his eyes but he doesn't think he can focus on it trailing down his cheeks.

His distressed scent is permeating the air. Tsukishima is sending him a weird look.

"Aya, get out." Tsukishima sighs. "Leave already."

"Understood." The young omega gets up from the couch. She sends an apologetic look at Yamaguchi. "I'm sorry. Feel better soon, yeah?"

There was no emotion on Tadashi's face. Even if he's crying, there's absolutely nothing you can get from his expression.

But his scent…..it's still ugly. Now from her pity too.

Kei doesn't actually wait for Aya to leave completely. He gets up from the couch, his hands raising to try to touch his omega. He's trying to comfort him but there's this scene that keeps replaying in Yamaguchi's mind. Something about not having a stand in this house. Something about his own wolf eating him from the inside out.

But Yamaguchi tries. He tries to at least acknowledge his alpha. Even if he's hurt, he wants to feel his warmth around him too.

Kei comes close, closer and Yamaguchi can smell him. Campfire, alpha, and something unfamiliar too.

Immediately Yamaguchi _flinches._ He did it so hard, it almost stiffed his body. Suddenly his body cowers away from Kei's body, he's starting to feel the shudder in his spine. He's disgusted, so fucking disgusted. His stomach is churning and it feels like he'll fall harder and scrape himself bruised at this moment.

But Yamaguchi can see the hurt in Kei's eyes too.

"Y-you smell like her." Tadashi whispers blankly. "Her pheromones from her heat are plastered all over _you."_ His voice cracks a bit. "So don't."

"Yamaguchi."

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You can take the bed. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, this is your home. I don't-I shouldn't even be sleeping next to you. I-I'll-"

" _Yamaguchi._ "

Tadashi goes quiet. He doesn't bare his neck in submission but it's so fucking tempting to.

"Sorry, Tsukki." There's a small gasp as he tries to take in air. "It's just...you acted like I don’t have a place here. In your home…..or something."

And Tsukishima's smart. He understood what he said that took a downturn.

“Hey…” His voice was intimate, more personal. "Look at me…."

The omega sniffs. He tries to wipe away the wetness from his cheeks.

Gently, a palm falls to touch one side of his face and Yamaguchi can feel his heart burning. He can feel Tsukishima press his forehead against his own.

"Sorry." the alpha says quietly. "I was tired, still am from all the work today, honestly. I wanted her gone and failed to watch myself. But believe me, if you aren't in my home then all I have is a shitty house. I wouldn’t belong anywhere at all."

Tadashi can feel his own wolf purring from the affection soaking up his tone, from the loving touches his mate has on him. But he, himself still feels uncomfortable from that woman's smell on his mate.

"Let's take a shower." Kei says finally. "I'll get it off of me."

The water splashes on their cool, naked skin like pools of cloudburst. It's easing and Yamaguchi's eyes fall on how Kei washes off his scent glands first on his wrists, and then on his neck.

From here, he can smell the lulling smell of burning flames from a growing fire, without anyone else on the air. Kei's scent makes him feel so sleepy, and maybe it's because it makes him feel safe. He feels completely safe with him every time.

And then Yamaguchi melts when Kei starts holding him, the way his hands cup his face as he leans down to nuzzle his nose on his skin. The way Kei peppers him small kisses that leaves just a bit too long each time and it wholly lifts his spirits up so effortlessly.

"Love you." Kei whispers with all the emotions he never usually expresses to anyone else, soft, raw, and so, so in love. "Love you." He kisses the skin under Tadashi's jaw, his fingers thumbing through the apple of his cheeks. "My omega."

 _My omega_. Tadashi absolutely washes down each and every word.

Kei's body was warm and his lips were sweet as he kissed Tadashi. It was open, seeking, _wanting,_ to taste him likely - craving for Tadashi like he does so much guiltlessly already. The alpha feels himself growing high on Tadashi’s smell, his response on his skin, his mouth. Kei stubbornly refuses to stop taking but still wants to taste his omega languidly, thoroughly, his tongue laves at his mouth so confidently. It's wet, it's a bit lustful, and Tadashi can feel his alpha's affection all around, utterly spoiled by him.

But it's the best when Kei eventually noses his way to his slender neck, his hand now wandering down his back to hold him there, more grounding - and he gently bites at the mark he's left there the day he called Tadashi as his husband, his other half, the only omega who would be _his_. The bite scar is already healed but it aches when Kei's teeth graze it, the good pain where everything inside Tadashi is suddenly lit on fire.

When Kei starts licking at the bite mark before sucking on it, Tadashi is already moaning softly. "Kei…" His voice rises, the moan faint but _wet._

His alpha hums. The omega _knows_ the alpha's wolf is preening.

When Kei doesn't stop, he starts sucking more laxly before running his tongue over the scar, his hands starting to feel hotter.

Tadashi absolutely glows from this, the way their bond shines within the both of them from its strength, from the nurturing. Tadashi's wolf couldn't stop purring, feeling the pleasure taking over both of them, human and beast. Their alpha loves them so, so much.

"I'm getting wet…" Tadashi gasps. He wants the alpha's hands on his ass, please...

"Do you want me to stop?" There was a gravelly drag over Kei's voice, his tones husky and searing.

Tadashi _glares_ at him.

And Kei cannot stop himself from laughing at the sight, breaking away from Tadashi's neck. "Cute."

They try to wash themselves after that, the hurriness so obvious, grinning at the funniness of it was ineluctable. Tadashi thinks he likes the way Kei smiles so easily, loves it when he takes care of him after too.

They dry themselves - well Kei does for the both of them since of course his natural dynamic refuses to _not_ provide for his mate, himself. Yamaguchi makes fun of him for it.

The rest of the night was fun, contentful. Kei immediately spreads his legs open before trying to fill him up with his long fingers. Yamaguchi's scent was definitely sweeter than before, the way his pheromones started filling up the atmosphere. It gets more impossible for the alpha to resist when his slick starts dripping from his entrance, the way it squelches around Kei's fingers inside him.

By the time Kei starts filling him up himself, pounding into him until Tadashi can hardly think of anything else, can hardly feel anything else but the way his whole body sings from the high and how his alpha knows how to love him right. Tadashi is absolutely ecstatic, the whole house is listening to him moan and cry for his alpha's ministers, how fast, how hard, how he wants to keep taking him.

Tadashi can take it. He can take more.

When the dawn stops hiding from the sky, Tadashi thinks he can feel a hand gently running through his temple in his sleep. He starts mumbling about it unconsciously before all he felt next was a little kiss on his neck, where the bite mark rests.

When he wakes up though, he gradually sits up to find no one next to him.

Campfire starts filling his nose from the sheets next to him and Tadashi whines softly. He wants his alpha a lot of times, and he wants to see him every time he opens his eyes in the light of the sky too.

"Hmp." Tadashi yawns, rubbing his eye.

Just as he entertains the thought of surprising his mate with a good morning hug (wrestle), the door to their bedroom starts to unclose.

Immediately the smell of roasted eggs, toasted ham and cheese sandwiches, and two, steaming hot cocoa permeate the cool air. Kei was trying to balance the tray on his hand as he close the door with the other, the silly pink apron Yamaguchi sewed from the softest cloth he can find sits a bit loose around his physique, making the frown on the alpha's face from concentration even sillier.

" _Tsukki…_." Tadashi laughs.

"G-good morning." There's a blush on Tsukishima's cheeks. He sits just across his omega from the bed before setting the tray of freshly cooked breakfast on the blanket.

The alpha doesn't settle though, he tries to look around for one specific thing to make eating in bed easier but-

"It's in the closet, Tsukki." Tadashi sneaks a small piece from the crust of the bread.

Kei grunts in thanks. He opens their not so little closet just to grab the study table he's crafted for Tadashi's reading and finally arranges it throughout their settlement. He laid it to rest between his omega and him before setting the plates over it.

"I think I've burnt the sandwiches a bit. The toaster was being a pain, I'll fix it around after. And…I know you love hot cocoa in the morning so I tried to make it while you sleep. So it'll be nice to wake up to it." Kei looks and sounds awkward, trying his best to please Tadashi and still feeling a bit stiff doing it.

Tadashi feels like his chest is already warmer just waking up to all of _this_.

"Thank you." Tadashi put every fondness and gratitude he felt in those words, even the softness of it is sweeter than Kei must have heard in awhile.

Almost too quickly, the redness on the alpha's cheeks deepens.

They start eating then, Kei's hand sometimes running down Tadashi's arm, sometimes Tadashi spoon feeds a very reticent (and stubborn) alpha, and they talk so casually like this is more than another normal day to go through.

"Mm!" Tadashi brightens as he chews. He swallows first before continuing, "I think we should've had supper with the pack yesterday though. It was a feast the Head Alpha prepared for Aya's presenting."

Kei wipes a few crumbs from his mate's lips. Tadashi continues. "Though I did say no to Aya. She didn't seem to mind."

"It's not like we're required to anyway." Kei says monotonously. "It's just one of his daughters. We've attended his previous children's presenting anyway."

Kei sounds really uninterested with the idea of even going through yesterday's feast, as if socialising with their people is an errand he's already forced to go through everyday.

And maybe it's because of Tadashi too. He doesn't want his omega to go through any crap from the pack, especially not at that time.

Tadashi smiles a bit. "I'm okay. Yesterday was just a bad day for me."

"It's not just you." Kei chews more tautly. "I think I've had enough of a couple dumbasses in this pack. It's a miracle my brain hasn't shrunk in size by just listening to them brag about their wrenches and saws."

Tadashi giggles before he cooes at this big baby. "My hero."

Kei scowls a bit at Tadashi's teasing, he pouts just a _little_ bit too.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Stubbornly, there's still a teasing lilt on Yamaguchi's smile. Kei absolutely cannot leave it unkissed, of course not, no. That would be _cruel_.

One kiss turns to two, then turns to three, and when the fourth tries to make an attempt Tadashi was already giggling again. "Tsukki, stop. We're supposed to be _eating_."

"Oh?" Kei sets aside the study table away before rising up to lean over his omega's smaller body. His hands are already trying to grab at his waist, running through his hair. "But I want to eat something else, Tadashi."

"No!" Tadashi laughs as he tries to push Kei away. He eventually falls on the bed, laid down under the straddling alpha. "Give my ass a break, alpha!"

"But you've been mean to me." Kei absolutely cannot leave him alone, _he's_ being mean, teasing Tadashi back. "You think I'll let you get away with that, omega?"

Kei's hands are resting at the sides of Tadashi's face. His body, his scent, it's all Tadashi can see, can sense. Campfire is rich all around his body now, his scent glands reeking of it like how Kei is reeking of Tadashi's own biblichor scent. Something in them feels like they're getting energy from it, the way their wolves are already wagging their tails because of the other.

Kei realises he's dug his own grave though. Especially at the sight of his omega's eyes growing hot, the way his eyelids lower just enough for Kei to see his gorgeous sepia eyes twinkle in heat. Tadashi's skin was calescent, everything in his posture is seductively enticing, _sensual_ \- the bare skin on his neck, his clavicles, the way Kei's loose shirt has slipped around his shoulder from their little playing. He's looking like he's already left everything in the air, open. His body, the way Kei can taste his pheromones in the atmosphere, the slick at his ass too.

"Alpha." Tadashi's voice was purring, and still so _cute_.

Well, fuck.

Tsukishima doesn't leave the house for the day. He tells Yamaguchi it's because his part of the duties as a pack alpha has been reserved and finalized yesterday. Yamaguchi hears how he prefers to stay indoors right now too, and try to continue where he left off of his novel.

Tadashi accommodates him. He's not really expected at the kitchens today either. He's expected for the wine making later in the evening though. That's okay. Something he can help with before the feast ends.

It's about ten in the morning and Tadashi's already feeling warmth from his back and two strong arms around his waist. He was just brewing tea when Kei starts to embrace him, rests his head on his shoulder, and eventually noses his way at his scent glands. Novel abandoned.

"You smell good." Kei says quietly. "Can't help myself."

Tadashi smiles warmly. That's the most innate thing Kei has said in awhile. He caresses the arm on his waist too as he says, "It's because I'm close. My heat would come in about a week from now."

Tsukishima grows quiet but even his omega can smell the heat from his scent in the air, a mix of excitement, fondness, and willingness to take care evidently present. The alpha kisses the skin under his jaw, not really planning to let go of his mate anytime soon, his instincts almost forbidding him from doing so.

Tadashi finds it endearing and funny at the same time. Alphas are always weak to their omegas' instincts, the way they grow the large need for providing and caring when the omegas grow just as an equal large need for it coming from them.

"It explains the sex." Kei says blankly.

"Lots and lots of it." Yamaguchi leans back against him and lets Tsukishima lift his head just so he can bury his face on his warm neck. He breathes in campfire, finding great comfort in this man wrapped around him.

Their little bubble eventually pops when they hear the knocking from the door and a blurred, "Hello! Tsukishima-san! Tadashi-kun!"

The mated couple sighs. Yamaguchi smiles and whispers, "One more."

And of course Kei complies. He leans down to give exactly one peck on the lips before they separate.

It was Tadashi who opened the door. "Ahh, Momo-sama. What can we do for you today?"

It was the Head Omega, Aya's mother, who came to visit them this time. The middle aged woman looked fine and pretty, the way her long, braided hair falls on one side of her shoulder.

The older omega smiles. "Tadashi-kun so polite! I came to talk. Is it alright?"

"Of course." Tadashi was stepping aside to let her in now. Behind him, Kei's already lounging at their sofa, one leg crossed over the other.

"Momo-sama." The alpha says respectfully, bowing his head.

"Don't mind me imposing on your home, Tsukishima-san~" She sits across him, on the worn armchair that Kei likes so much. Yamaguchi follows suit after closing the threshold, sitting comfortably next to his husband.

"Your front porch is looking so pretty, I couldn't help wondering if the alpha between the two of you also built it aside from this house?"

"Yeah." Tadashi smiles, his eyes twinkling proudly. "Kei built everything, from the backyard to the front porch. I helped design the gardens and the interior decor but my alpha usually took charge of the necessities, excess and the rest."

"So admirable!" Momo praises. Aya seems to have inherited her honesty, the way she leaves nothing out from her emotions. "I have to thank Tsukishima for taking over the plumbing from yesterday too. You've been the swiftest wolf to fix the tubes and change the appliances used for the water. Ahhh, it is no surprise to find such an alpha top ranked in the pack."

Kei doesn't look impressed. He frowns, brows furrowing a bit as he says, "Are we expected by the Head Alpha? You don't usually visit unannounced."

Momo pauses, seeming to be caught surprised by the bluntness. She waves her hand in embarrassment, "Ah, ah, sorry. You're not expected by the Head Alpha. But I did come just to gossip. It was Aya's celebration yesterday, no? I didn't see both of you at the bonfire."

"Are we in trouble?" At the sound of Tadashi's voice, Kei's hand rests at the side of his head before the omega accepts his offer of affection. Yamaguchi lays his head on the blonde's shoulder as Tsukishima starts running his fingers on his cheek, the other protectively resting at his knee. The omega looks completely relaxed, even melting at the ministrations.

The Head Omega seems to grow uncomfortable at the sight of it. She did try to hinder it from blending in on her scent.

"I didn't take Tsukishima-san to be the publicly affectionate type." The woman laughs fakely.

"My mate is near his cycle." The alpha ignores her obvious discomfort. The way his tone doesn't sound challenging but instead incredibly guarding, the only thing lacking left is the narrowing of eyes and the slight cut to this stare. "You're right, I don't do it usually. Is it awkward for you?"

"Tsukki…" Tadashi tames him, his hand moving to lay at his thigh. Kei definitely sounds challenging _now_ , the way he ends the sentence with a low growl.

That's dangerous, trying to rile the Head Omega.

"I'm releasing pre-heat pheromones, sorry Momo-san." Tadashi speaks quietly, his tone gentle. "My alpha's just responding."

Kei grunts, seemingly unhappy about sharing this with a non-familiar wolf. But, his coldness is silent - even if it's written all over his face.

"I can see." Momo sounds wistful, her hazel eyes growing clouded from something else too. "The way he's very possessive of his mate."

The sentence is alright if taken out of context but Tadashi can identify something hidden beneath the sound of her words. It's a bit secretive but the omega isn't feeling like taking her out on it. He just wants to take care of his mate alone now but her leave is indefinite, unknown.

"I want to say that my daughter may seem fine about your absences from her dinner yesterday but I sure hope you won't disappoint her tonight? The betas are preparing a dance for her. Is it okay for me to hope to see you around?" She's back to being bright, despite the slight wary cut to her voice.

"Sure thing, Head Omega." Tadashi speaks for the both of them. He rubs his thumb against the thin cloth on Kei's thigh.

"I'm sorry for causing tension. I just sensed the alpha's scent on my daughter after her visit with you yesternight and I was confused as to why you were truant from the evening. I do like to visit the members of my pack, so please expect more of me soon!" Momo stands up. Her eyes were pressed on the couple's hands tangled on each other.

Tadashi didn't see the knowing stare in the golden brown of Tsukishima's eyes. He missed its disgust behind it naively.

"Alright. I'll see you out, Momo-sama." Tadashi tries to untangle himself from Kei as he makes amends to let the woman's exit end in civil.

Momo merely nods at him before Tadashi closes the door and drops his smile. He exhales before turning around to tilt his head.

"Do you think she'll hate us now?"

Tsukishima shrugs lazily. He picks up his book from the cushion and picks up where his bookmark left off.

"You don't care." Tadashi shakes his head fondly. "That's bad, you know. We could be exiled."

The alpha doesn't bother responding to that. The omega does note the way his shoulders relaxed, the tension on his posture gone now that no other wolf is within the room present with them.

 _This is even more dangerous_. Tadashi leaves to come back faithfully to his deserted tea. _Tsukki absolutely **cannot** be left in the same room with me and another alpha starting now until next week. _

His heat hasn't even started yet and his mate is already baring his teeth like a provoked, guarding beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, Tsukki seems sus to me. Hmmmm... d(╭ರ_⊙)b


End file.
